


Lonely night in Water 7

by ManicToast



Series: Nights in Water 7 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Piece - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicToast/pseuds/ManicToast
Summary: The reader's thoughts on finding out the truth about Lucci and an insight to their past.





	Lonely night in Water 7

The wind had picked up more than usual that night. Aqua Laguna had made its yearly trip to the island and was causing so much destruction already but for now you couldn’t think of that. It was also in that night that your lover, Rob Lucci, had told you that Iceberg had been shot and he and the other shipwrights had to go and watch over him. You looked outside of the window and towards the burning building of Iceberg’s mansion that was slowly coming to an end with the sheer man power of the shipwrights putting out the fire. Silent tears creeped down your face. Your heart was breaking into pieces. 

Only mere hours ago you had seen mansion’s fire and ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You had to make sure everyone was ok. You found Iceberg and Paulie out in the gardens and began to franticly beg them where Lucci and the others were. You noticed that Paulie and Iceberg were covered in blood and then that’s when they broke the news to you. The truth about the man you had loved for so long. You couldn’t believe the truth. You did not want to believe it at all. You slowly made your way back to your apartment while Paulie’s voice shouting out to you was drowned out by the sounds of your quiet sobbing. 

You worked as a maid in Iceberg’s mansion as you have done so for many years before Lucci and the others had appeared on the island of Water 7. You recalled begging Iceberg for a job when you were just a young girl as you and your family had been attacked by a pirate raid on one of the neighbouring islands which lead you and a small band of survivors to the island. You never spoke about your family to anyone other than Iceberg and then to Lucci when you began to trust him. Your family perished on the island that night. Along with so many others. You were alone for a long time and made a promise to yourself that you would never feel this way again once things with Lucci began to get serious. At first Iceberg was reluctant to give out any more jobs but he had seen how desperate you were and decided to give you a chance. Once Lucci and Kaku appeared to Dock 1, you were assigned to be the personal maid to them both and Paulie who had shared shipwright quarters together. This is how you met with them but at the beginning, Lucci and you never got on for quite some time. You had known Paulie for many years but as you began to know the others, you began to dislike Lucci so much more. The mysterious talking pigeon man had always been so rude to you. He would be extremely sarcastic towards you and always criticised how you did your work around the house saying he could do better. Yes you hated Rob Lucci briefly in your time of knowing him. 

It wasn’t until one night, 2 years ago that he had saved your life in the dark streets of Water 7. As it was known the group at Dock 1 enjoyed going to Blueno’s Bar after a hard day’s work for a well-earned drink. Kaku had always invited you along as you were a part of the Galley-La dock 1 group in a way. You stayed for a while then excused yourself as it was getting far too late for your liking. You decided on this night to take a particular short cut back to the dock through a dark alley way. You knew it was foolish taking this short cut but being as stubborn as you are, you went anyway to get home quicker. But half way through the alley way, you were stopped by a man who had no intension of letting you leave. You tried to run but he had backed you into a corner. You closed your eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. But it never did. You opened your eyes. There was Lucci with his back towards you. The man lying unconscious in his own pool of blood at the other side of the alley.

Soon you took a liking to your saviour. Always showing your appreciation towards him. Soon this turned into friendship and friendship blossomed into something much more. You knew then that you would never feel alone ever again. Sure you had many amazing friends surround you, but things with Lucci were different. It was in this time that he let his cover slip and he accidently used his real voice to talk to you. His deep voice is what you craved to hear when you were alone with him. He asked you politely not to tell anyone has he didn’t like to talk much and used his faithful companion, Hattori, to speak. 

You always thought that you both would be together for the rest of your lives living on Water 7. That perfect dream shattered within seconds. Everything that you had with him was gone. Every hug, kiss and passionate night you shared with him. Everything good that had transpired between you both. Gone. It was soul destroying. How he could just pretend to be a different person towards yourself and everyone around him. You stared out the window in disbelief. The ventriloquized shipwright that you cared about so much was nothing more than an undercover government agent who had used you to get what he wanted. He manipulated your feelings and in return you were the one that felt your heart had been ripped from your chest and stomped on. He and the others had been lying to you and everyone on the island for five years. You didn’t see through their disguises. How could you? You felt stupid for trusting them. 

More tears slid down your face. Your lips trembled as you stopped yourself from crying out loud. The promise you made to yourself felt broken. You were alone for now. You wiped your eyes with the sleeves of your shirt and turned away from the window. Your hand shook as you placed it on to your lower abdomen and stroked it softly. “We’re alone now…”.


End file.
